<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Hewo by ConnorBlueNovak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063139">Our Hewo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorBlueNovak/pseuds/ConnorBlueNovak'>ConnorBlueNovak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Story's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Dean Winchester, Baby Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Jimmy are Twins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, lots of comfort, toothrotting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorBlueNovak/pseuds/ConnorBlueNovak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Woke up feeling sick but thats not the worst of his problems today, after a long frustrating morning of headaches and a upset stomach Dean makes a new frind in an unusal place and things take a turn for the worst. Perhaps this new friend could help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Story's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Ruff Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever work and I'm a little nervous, Please be nice! Thank you and enjoy this short story!</p><p>Just to clear some things out;<br/>1) Dean Calls Sam Buba Because when he's little some words are hard for him to pronounce and Buba is him trying to say brother (also I just find it Cute)<br/>2) There are no demons or angels or anything.<br/>3) I do Promis a happy ending! (Not that I would be able to bring myself to make a sad one for my bois anyways)<br/>4) I will be updating when I can :)</p><p>PS: My spelling and grammar aren't the best since I have dyslexia, However I will be double and triple-checking my work before I post it! (And after) But still please be nice if I do make errors, I worked hard on this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Sam’s Pov:</strong></em><br/>Dean Was Crying, not like a little crying, and definitely not quietly crying. No, Dean was full-on wailing like the world itself was ending this very moment right before his large green eyes. Looking at his baby brother Sam felt his guilt triple and almost completely helpless in helping his brother.<br/>Erler this very morning Sam had woken up almost an hour ago (and it's still very early in the morning) to his brother's tear streaked face. Sam had scrambled, and half fell out of bed, in his rush to get over to Dean and tried desperately to calm him, whilst looking to find out what's bothering his brother, but Dean only increased his sobbing when his Buba failed to fix whatever was wrong right away.</p>
<p>Dean had cried and screamed himself horse, while Sam did everything he could to find the source of his discomfort. He had checked his diaper and found it dry, checked his body for any physical signs of injury and found nothing, Sam had tried to offer Dean water and breakfast but he kept turning his face away when presented with a spoon of cereal or porridge and all but knocked the bottle of water out of Sam's hands when he’d tried to get him to drink some.</p>
<p>It was only then, when Sam started to get desperate, that he remembered the pie in the fridge. Like a light bulb flickering on he had all but sprinted to the small part of the apartment where the food was kept and wrenched open the refrigerator door taking out the very last slice of pecan pie.<br/>Sam had waited just long enough to calm himself before walking back to Dean forcing a rather over the top looking smile on his face as he scooped a large bit of pie on a spoon and showed Dean. “Look Deanie Beanie” Sam cooed, trying to get his brother's attention “Pie your favourite” he said and put the spoon up to Dean's face. However, Dean was, for (one of) the first times in his life, not glowing with joy at the sight of what he would normally call ‘a slice of heaven.’</p>
<p>To Sam this is what caused him to really panic, theses are the real warning signs of a truly distraught and near unconsolable Dean. Dean never refused or passed up an opportunity to scarf down some (or a quite lot of) pie before, not unless he was very ill. Sam looked wildly around their small apartment as if a magical cure would suddenly jump out of nowhere.</p>
<p>The living room, or rather main room as they called it is pretty much a box-shaped room with a small half wall separating part of the kitchen from the couch and tv, the walls are all white or at least they had been as some point but are now tinted yellow with age and possible smoke damage from previous owners. The carpet was a light brown and covered in shoeprints and scuff marks and the moth-eaten curtains on the singular window looked disheveled and hung limply.<br/>It wasn't all bad though, they did have two more rooms, one bedroom and a bathroom, not that they looked any better but at least the bedroom wasn't in the same room as the kitchen, it gave them a little more privacy, and made it feel a little more homely, not that ever of them considered this dump home. No, they hadn't had a home in a long long time, not since they were both very little and their mother had been alive.</p>
<p>Sam was standing there feeling sorry for Dean and like he was, as Dean's brother, a massive failure when, all of a sudden Dean had moved his hands to clutch his stomach and hunched over, curling into himself. Sam had tried countless times to coxe Dean to tell him or show him where it hurts but either he couldn't hear him over his own miserable sobs or couldn't understand him so Dean hadn't been any use in Sams identifying the issue.</p>
<p>Sam’s eye went wide as something clicked into place, he spun around to the sink where last night's cutlery was lying, still dirty after being dumped in the washing up bowl. Last night Sam had made pasta and chicken with salad for him and garlic bread for Dean. Sam still isn't very good at cooking and he himself had felt a little queasy before going to bed, even more guilt washed over him then much like an ice bath as an unpleasant thought struck him as if he were hit over the head with a frying pan. What if he hadn't cooked the chicken thoroughly enough. Dean had eaten more for dinner that night as Sam had had a rather large lunch and wasn't that hungry, that would at least explain why Dean was feeling much worse for wear than Sam had.</p>
<p>Sam, now knowing the problem turned to Dean and pulled him into a Moose-hug, Dean has called it that since he said that ‘bears were far too scary’ and that Sam was a ‘big o’ll Moose’.<br/>Sam held his brother tightly and lifted him up under the armpits, making sure that he moved his hands quickly to support Dean's body by putting one under his bottom and the other wrapping around his back protectively. Walking through the already open doors Sam carried him into the bedroom, his brothers' cries muffled but no less pained as Dean buried his face in Sam's shirt, trying to hide from the world.</p>
<p><em><strong>Dean’s Pov:</strong></em><br/>Dean knew that he would regress soon, he could feel it, or at least he could feel his fineer monster skills slowly deteriorate. He and his brother had just finished eating and Dean felt a little drowsy, the food tasted odd and the chicken was barely warm in the middle but he didn't complain, he knew Sammy was trying his bestest to care for him, and he knew it wasn't easy.</p>
<p>He himself knew the struggle of being a single parental figure, and even though he was much much younger when he started caring for Sammy he knew it must still be a daunting task which is why he tries to help as much as he can. Even though Sammy had told him, numerous times, that he didn't have to and that him being happy made him happy too.<br/>Either way, Dean felt he had to help out with little chores such as making the beds, for instance, putting away the few toys and books they could afford after story and playtime was over. Dean had also done the washing up but Sammy quickly put that to an end when Dean had lost some of his concentration and cut his palm on a steak knife. It wasn't that bad and was very shallow but it had stung a lot and the sight of blood made him feel all queasy so he didn't put up much of a fight when Sam deemed it too dangerous for him.</p>
<p>He felt frustrated sometimes knowing he couldn't do certain things anymore, but he also felt greatly relieved that the responsibilities he had to keep up with for, what felt like ever, have not only been eased but almost completely been taken off his tired, sore shoulders (metaphorically).<br/>Thinking about all of this Dean had been frowning slightly before Sammy pulled him from said thoughts by gently nudging his shoulder. ‘Whnna watch a movie?’ he asked, knowing eyes spotting the tiredness in his brothers. Sammy held up three of Dean's absolute favourite movies: Homeward Bound, The Fox and the Hound and Bambi.<br/>The last always made him cry because of how close to home it hit, despite this Dean had stubbornly deemed it as one of his favourites. When Sam had asked why he liked it so much after a particularly long cry Dean had when Bambi's mother died. He was hesitant at first but after a while said it made him hopeful, that, even after such a traumatic childhood and the loss of his mother Bambi stayed strong and had a happy ending, and if that little dear could do it then so could he.</p>
<p>Sammy had almost cried himself after Dean's little speech and had told his technically older brother that together they would make it through everything even going as far as promising Dean that one day, not too far off, they would be much happier and the pain of their pasts would be but a distant memory.<br/>As it was Dean didn't feel like getting all emotional today and having what he called, when he felt big, ‘a chick flick moment’ and pointed eagerly at homeward Bound, his favourite character was the sassy little cat.<br/>During the film Dean had fallen asleep, practically on top of Sammy, not twenty minutes into it, not that he would ever admit to being tired, otherwise, he would have been made to go to bed and Dean preferred to have some sort of sound or nose while he drifted off. He woke for a few seconds to his brother tucking him in and kissing his forehead whispering goodnight in his ear before going to bed himself.</p>
<p>When Dean woke up next morning however the warm fuzzy feeling he’d normally get after a good nights sleep wasn't present, it had in fact been replaced by a sickly tight feeling in his stomach and strong headache.<br/>Now Dean had what was called involuntary age regression, This is when his mind retreats into a child-like stage. It didn't happen too often these days but it still did and even when he wasn't regressed he was still not fully able to care for himself and was very emotional and (can be)  childlike. (But that might just be him)<br/>He wasn't always like this but with certain events that had happened about a month ago, he and Sammy were not that surprised when Dean’s brain had found its own way to cope with stress and pain. Neither of them had heard of or expected something like this but they try their hardest to make it work.<br/>Now, with Dean being upset, in pain and very confused he did the one thing he could that guaranteed his Buba’s help, he cried. And he cried. Doing his very best to tell anyone within a five-mile radius that he was not happy, not happy at all.</p>
<p>“Buuuubhahahaa” he wailed sobbing to loudly to hear the thump of his brother practically falling out of bed in his rush to get over to him. When his Buba had pulled him close and hugged him, Dean was expecting all the pain to go away instantly and when it didn't, it not only confused Dean but started an even louder bout of sobbing.<br/>Why isn't Buba fixing him?! He was being quite clear about his pain and his Buba wasn't taking it away. Dean thought, Perhaps his Buba was a bit slow in the mornings and needed extra help to realize that Dean wasn't after cuddles and that something was very very wrong.</p>
<p>Dean was still not happy an hour later, his silly Buba had no idea what to do despite Dean thinking he was quite clear on telling him. Buba had checked his diaper which Dean knew was clean, he had stripped off Dean's PJ’s and gently stretched out his arms and legs for some strange reason.<br/>He had also tried to get him to eat which made Dean a little angry because his tummy was hurting and putting something in there would not help. Not at all. And even if he were tempted by the pie, he couldn't bring himself to try and eat it, even though he was regressed he knew that eating it and puking it back up would spoil pie for him, if only for a few days.<br/>Now Dean is sitting on the couch, still crying, clutching at his tummy trying desperately to relieve the pain in it. The pressure did not help, not one bit however when Buba embraced him he couldn't bring himself to pull away, even if his Buba couldn't help him. He wanted hugs now, if only to know that he wouldn't be all alone while feeling so icky<br/>“Deanie Beanie?” Buba said gently “we need to go to the store” for the first time that day Dean made himself talk or rather grumble unhappily “whyyyy?” he whined as Buba picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“To get some medicine, Dean. It'll make your tummy feel better” Dean lifted his head at that not daring to believe his luck, Buba finally understood. Thinking about it now Dean supposed he should have used words before crying, but that thought didn't float around in his head for very long as his Buba dressed him in ‘big’ Clothes for their trip to the store.<br/>Dean didn't like jeans, they were to right and he did not like that one bit, so Buba dressed him in sweat pants and a green shirt that Buba said ‘matched his eyes’ Even though Dean knew his Buba had no idea about faction outside of flannel and leather jackets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honey Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the Kudos, I really didn't expect anyone to bother reading this! Thanks everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Sam's Pov:</strong></em><br/>
Getting Dean dressed took all of ten minutes, in which Dean quietened down big enough to understand what Sam was saying. Leaving Dean on the bed for a few minutes to get himself changed in the bathroom Sam came back out to lift his brother into his arms yet again.</p><p>Walking over to the sink was proven to be easy, not only with Sam’s strength and larger build than his brother being useful in carrying him, but Dean had also stopped fighting him and was passive in his arms.</p><p>Once in there Sam sat Dean down on the toilet (lid down) and got his toothbrush, slathering it with fresh minty paste. Turning around and saying “Open up Deanie Beanie” Sam started gently brushing Deans teeth.</p><p>Said brother used to absolutely hate getting his teeth brushed, and didn't like the taste of mint. He used to do it himself, or at least say he was doing it. Sam found him just wetting his toothbrush under the sink a few weeks back and since then made sure his brother was taking better care of his dental health, whether Sam did it or just watched.</p><p>Dean pouted as he leaned over to spit out in the sink, some toothpaste still dripping down his chin, which Sam wiped away with a towel with one hand as he filled a glass of water with the other. </p><p>Tipping some water into his mouth Dean gargled and swilled it around before spitting the contents out into the sink. After that, he looked up at Sam with his large round eyes as if unsure of what to do next.</p><p>Moving forward to kneel next to brother Sam reached out and held Dean's hands “We’re gonna go to the store now Deanie Beanie, are you big enough to walk?”  If Dean said no or doesn't reply, Sam will have to come up with an alternative solution, he can't carry Dean around in public (they've made that mistake before) and he also can’t leave him by himself in the apartment.</p><p>Finally, after Sam had just started worrying that Dean was feeling much more little than he had originally thought Dean nodded his head and stood up, hands-on Sam's shoulders for support.</p><p>He was a little wobbly but holding Sam's hand like a lifeline Dean would never fall, Sam wouldn't let him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Castiel’s Pov:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Castiel had not slept all night, he didn't get even an hour of rest. Not that he needed it, mind you. You see he, and the rest of his family, don't require much sleep in order to feel reset and function properly, they all just assumed (correctly) that it was just another perk of their advanced evaluation.</p><p>Unlike most humans Castiel, his twin and their cousins all were what was commonly known as, advanced genetics, meaning they had evolved to be more advanced than the mass majority of humans. What this came out like was different for each person, depending on them and somewhat on their heritage.</p><p>In the Novaks case, they all had superior strength, hearing, eyesight and also very large wings, in which they can use to fly. This was all genetic and they all possessed these abilities however they all also had their own unique skills.</p><p>(skills that the writer has not yet come up with as of now)</p><p>Another thing to note, alongside certain human advancements, is soul power (much like magic) this is a power that runs of the strength and will of and individuals soul and can be used to do pretty much anything, as Castiel's cousin Garbirel once said ‘Even the sky's not the limit’.</p><p>However, when Castiel decided to put away the book he had just finished after a long night of re-reading it several times, he did it the ‘normal’ way, eg without using ‘Mojo’ as Gabriel calls it.</p><p>Putting it in the gap between a large volume consisting of all classic William Shakespeare writings and beekeeping, a guide for beginners, experts and masters. </p><p>Stretching his shoulders and rolling them, making sure his wings hadn't gone stiff while he was in bed. In the middle of stretching, Castiel paused, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, as someone all but trampled around downstairs. </p><p>Well, they probably weren't actually being very loud but Castiel’s hearing is much much better than the average humans. Well, his hearing was better than even the most sound-sensitive human, but still, whoever was downstairs was obviously not trying very hard to keep their presence unknown.</p><p>Sighing, Castiel pulled one some joggers and a loose white t-shirt and headed to the landing, taking long brisk strides down the stairs and into the kitchen. What he was granted with is honestly not surprising, it happens a lot in recent years and Castiel was all to youst to Gabriel showing up uninvited and making himself at home.</p><p>Today, his cousin was bustling about the kitchen getting pots and pans out of cupboards along with a wide selection of ingredients. “Morning Cassie” he said, not boring to look over his shoulder as he worked.</p><p>“Gabriel” Castiel deadpanned, taking in the sight of the man with a frilly pink apron on. Now Cas new he wasn't a bad cook, yet Gabe always insisted on cooking for him at every opportunity, Castiel would have said no and told him to leave, him preferring to watch the sunrise in poease in the morings, but he found it hard to tell anyone no. He doesn't like the world no. He finds it a very negative word.</p><p>“So baby bro, I'm making pancakes, any requests?” he asked, now Castiel and Gabriel are cousins but for as long as Cas could remember Gabriel has called him brother.</p><p>Before Cas could answer however Gabriel started again “oh wait, no don't tell me... Plan with honey!” he turned and carried on a wide grin forming on his face “with tea, and honey. We can't forget honey on toast either after of course, you wash your hands with honey-scented soap.”</p><p>He spoke teasingly and Cas new hos ‘brother’ was mocking him… He thinks. Cas still wasn't very good at being able to tell the difference between how people spoke and what that meant. So he simply said yes, that got Gabe to smile even further.</p><p>Castiel frowned, (in a very adorable way) sensing with some trepidation that Gabriel was planning something, and knowing Gabriel, as Cas does, he suspected it was something mischievous.</p><p>“You're planning something,” he said, blunt as ever, Gabriel just laughed and said “don't know what you're talking about, Cassie” and feigning innocence he also said, “can't I just make my favourite bro a nice sugary breakfast without having an ulterior motive?!”</p><p>“No” Cas said as he took a seat at the kitchen counter, squinting his eyes curiously at Gabe, who just snorted “whatever you say bedhead” Castiel frowned.</p><p>Turns out Gabriel's evil plan was to drag Castiel shopping, something he wasn't too fond of. In Fact, it was something he tended to avoid like the plague. People tend to stare and be rather rude, it's not easy being green is now competing with it's not easy having two wings longer than the length of your body. Especially in public.</p><p>To his credit Castiel did his best to blend in with ‘normal’ society, the thing is he hasn't been out enough to really know what that is.</p><p>His out in public 'disguise' is dress pants, a white button-up, blue tie and beige trench coat several sizes too big for him, as to make it easier to hide his wings in. Even though the wingtips were visible at the bottom.</p><p>“You ready yet Cassie?” Garbeail called up the stairs, Castiel just grumbled something about wanting to look presentable, which only got him an eyeroll that he couldn't see but knew was there.</p><p>“Come ooooon” Gabreail whined “shake a tail feather and get a move on, you take forever” the older man said exasperated. Once ready and out the door Gabreail had also tried to get Cas to get in a limo but Cas put his foot down at that “we're supposed to be discreet Gabriel” so they instead took Castiel car, and got there in a timely thirty-five-minute drive, in which no speed limits were broken, much to Gabriel's displeasure, and constant whining.</p><p>Once there they got a cart and entered the store, Castiel, glaring at the automatic doors when they closed in his face after Gabe walked in first.</p><p>Splitting up Gabriel instructed Castiel to get the food as he went to ‘improve’ Cassie's wardrobe. Walking down the isles Cas felt uncomfortable, he really really doesn't like going out in public, that's why his house is so secluded not just on the outskirts of town but past the woods and in a clearing, the entire thing surrounded by nature and away from prying eyes.</p><p>Here, in a shop, with plenty of other people around, despite Garbeal telling him there would be less in the morning. Castiel felt unsafe and vulnerable, anyone could try to attack him, if not physically then verbally.</p><p>Looking at different brands of honey is definitely going to be the highlight of this little trip, and he decided to go there right away. It was sweet but not too sweet, not like the candy Garbeal often ate instead of proper meals.</p><p>Looking around it didn't take to long until he found a small shelf full of all things honey, Cas had to admit, even if he didn't like shopping this one had it all. It all being everything honey.</p><p>There were about ten different honey types, honeycomb, honey doughnuts, honey bread, honey-flavoured tea bags and porridge packets, honey glazed apples and pears and so many more sweet honey goodies. Now, this is more like it!</p><p>Not wanting to miss out on anything Cas put some of everything in his cart including a black and yellow striped fluffy blanket. What he got cold!</p><p>While he was distracted he hadn't seen or heard someone else walk down the aisle, someone who one moment later wobbled and fell on the hard, cold floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small thump came from behind him and Cas nearly dropped the honey cereal he was holding as he spun around in alarm. </p><p>The store aisle he was on was deserted besides him and he must have been so absorbed in the little treasure trove he found that he had not sensed someone join him. The person in question is on the ground and it only take a few seconds for Castiel to notice the trickle of tears rolling silently down the boy's cheeks.</p><p>He was stunning, even with redness around his vividly green eyes he was, no he IS, the most adorable person Castiel has ever seen. Out of instinct Cas had rushed to his side and knelt down before him.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” he asked in what he hoped to be a gentle comforting tone, he knew that his voice was gravely and somewhat deep and he wanted to help this man before him. When the boy didn't answer and continued to cry however Castiel stretched out a tentative hand and placed it carefully on his shoulder.</p><p>What happened next was certainly something he hadn't expected. He was aware that his contact may startle the boy as it does sometimes when people are afraid, but that's not what happened.</p><p>Instead of shying away from Castiel’s touch the boy had all but thrown himself in the older man's arms, buried his face in the man's shoulder, and sobbed even harder than before. Shocked at the situation he was now in and not entirely sure what to do so Castiel just whent with his gut.</p><p>“There there” he cooed softly “it's alright, it's all going to be alright” as he spoke he began rubbing what he hoped to be comforting circles on the boys back and cocooned the younger man in his arms, rocking him a little on the floor.</p><p>“Can you tell me what's wrong? '' Cas asked after a few minutes went by. He may not know this person but he darn well couldn't just leave him, he was obviously in a very vulnerable state and anything could happen to him if left unattended.</p><p>The boy said something but the words were unrecognizable. “Can you repeat that please I didn't quite understand”</p><p>“Wost” the boy said in a small voice, looking up at Cas with wide frightened eyes that made the older man's heart melt. “Wost” he said again.</p><p>“Wost?” Castiel repeated, confused. What does tha…. Oh!</p><p>“Lost!” he said looking at the boy “you're lost?” The boy nodded sadly</p><p>“Are you here with someone?” if he was then Cas could easily help him. And low and behold the boy nodded.</p><p>“I can help you find them, the person you're here with” he told the boy “Do you need help standing?” The boy nodded and Castiel got to his feet then, with both hands pulled the younger man to his feet. He wobbled silly so Cas took his hand to help balance him.</p><p>He was just about to start walking when he realized his shopping cart was still by the honey items. Thinking quickly Castiel decided to push the thing with one hand and keep the other firmly in the grasp of the younger man's hands. It would be awkward to walk and he'd have less control over the cart but if they walked slowly it would work.</p><p>Going down to the end of the aisle, towing the boy slightly behind him. Cas looked around the store, every so often asking the boy if he recognized anything or anyone. He shook his head every time and despite him having stopped crying he looked more and more upset by the minute.</p><p>It was after ten minutes of trying to find the boys 'friend’ or ‘parent’ that Castiel came up with an idea. </p><p>This boy looked to be in his early twenties but for whatever reason acted much younger and whoever he was here with would know that.</p><p>Cas looked down at the boy while thinking of a plan, the shop is much bigger than he had anticipated, with not only a food section but with clothing, toys and even books too! He would need to make a calculative guess if he wants to find this person quickly.</p><p>Thinking things over he stroked the boy's hair absentmindedly then decided to try out the toys section of the store on a hunch. If he seemed to act and think younger then maybe, just maybe he would also like things that were made for younger people, like toys.</p><p>Honestly, Catiel had never known that multi-purpose stores could hold such a wide selection but here he was in the toy section and it wasn't just a tiny corner in the back. Granted nothing looked very well made and it was all cheap but still.</p><p>Looking past a row of plastic ponies Cas saw the top of what looked like brown hair disappear behind a pyramid of action figures. Abandoning his cart, Castiel led the boy over to where the head of hair went and found a large man frantically looking up and down the rows of toys.<br/>
“Dean! Dean! Are you here?!” the man called and when he did the boy at Cas’s side let go of his hands and ran off. “Guess we found him huh?” Cas deadpanned following after the boy who he supposed was called Dean.</p><p>Dean had embraced the man as soon as he rounded the corner and got to him crying ‘Buba’ as he did.</p><p>“Dean!” the man examined before launching into question “are you ok? What happened? Oh, Dean never wander off like that again ok?” After a minute or two, the man had noticed Castiel.</p><p>“Hi... urm did you help my brother find me?” </p><p>“I.. Yes... I found him in the food section” Castiel replied, suddenly aware that he now had to talk to people. Now it's not like he doesn't like people, yes he was always a bit of a loner but that was mostly because of other people not liking him, or rather, hating him.</p><p>The large man stuck out his hand “Sam, Sam Winchester, thanks for helping my brother and me out” Castiel Shook Sam’s hand a little awkwardly and said “Castiel… and yeh, well… I... I Couldn't just walk away, you know?”</p><p>Sam slimed but looked a little sad “no, actually. Not many people would.” Not knowing how to reply to that Cas just shrugged. “Hay listen, me and Dean were going to get food after shopping. You're welcome to join us if you want. You know as thanks”</p><p>“What?” Cas said, he'd never been invited out before expected by his family and these strangers were just offering up their company like they wanted Castiel around. But before Cas could answer, Dean had wobbled over to him, grabbed at his shirt for balance, and beamed up at him.</p><p>How could he say no to that face?</p><p>“Ok” Castiel told Sam before even thinking it out “But I'll have to tell my brother before we go”</p><p>“Great” Sam said, and he really sounds happy. “Hear that Deanie, your new finds gonna come to eat with us. We’ll meet you at the doors gotta pay for our stuff” Sam said, gesturing to a cart nowhere near full and only containing dicounted foods. Castiel nodded meekly then waved a happy looking Dean goodbye. </p><p>Just what have I gotten myself into, this is definitely not how I had pictured my day to go. First being dragged out to go shopping then helping Dean find his way back to his brother, not that he'd mind that last one, but now he's gonna go out with them and… Oh how if he supposed to keep his wings hidden?</p><p>Castiel isn't normally an anxious person but then again he's never around people really. Getting himself to his regular calm state Cas told himself that even if it went wrong nothing really bad could come out of it.</p><p>With this in mind, he grabbed his cart and went on the hunt for Gabriel. </p><p>“Oh look at my baby bro making friends” Gabe exclaimed at the checking out till “I take you out once and you become so popular”</p><p>“It's just to get food” Cas said, not liking his brother's teasing tone. Gabe just snorted</p><p>“Yeah well, it's about time you made friends, now scram I got the bags you go have fun after everything we've been through you deserve it” Cas was about to argue but let it slip at the memory of Dean’s smile.</p><p>Castiel said his goodbyes to Gabe then cut off the cue and strode towards the exit to where he knew Dean and Sam would be waiting for him.</p><p>“No Dean, we're going out to eat now and even if we weren't  you can't eat an entire pie!” </p><p>“Yeh I Couwd Buba!” </p><p>“Not on my watch Deanie Beanie. Oh, hi Castiel” Sam and Dean turned to greet him as he walked over to their car, and old yet in sparingly good condition Impala. “Ready to go?” He asked as he opened the passenger door for Dean, Cas nodded. “do you mind strapping Dean in while I take the cart back?” he nodded again. Sam clapped him on the back and gave him a “thanks man” before rolling the cart back to its station.</p><p>Getting closer to the car Castiel could see Dean fiddling with the car straps but not being able to put it in the right place. “Here, let me.” he said ducking down and taking hold of the belt, fitting it quickly into the buckle. </p><p>Looking up Castiel felt his insides freeze over, as in the car mirror something terrible was happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'v changed the name of this fic Beause I want to use it for a difrent one, one that I think will be btter then this. (this is my fist Fic and i think I can do better, Ill strill finish it of course but eh you know ideas change)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabreil was talking to Sam! Oh Cas could just kick him! His brother, as much as Castiel loves him, is a giant sh…</p><p>No, no Cas wodent think like that, he was better than that and if his brother wanted to talk to Sam he could. Just because this is the first time Cas has ever been close to gaining friends, outside of his family, doesn't mean Gabe can't talk to them too.</p><p>He just better not tell Sam any embarrassing stories about him!</p><p>Feeling something tug on the sleeve of his shirt Castiel turned to see Dean looking intently at him. Feeling his former calm Cas smiled at him and got in the car next to him, might as well sit down while he's waiting.</p><p>Not long later Sam comes back and getting in the driver's seat. “I met your brother, Gabriel right?” Sam asked as he put on his seatbelt and started up the car.</p><p>“Yes sadly I am related to him” Castiel said with no real heat behind the words, Sam snickered.</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>“Well I wouldn't call our lives paradise but no nothing like that, he's a great brother he's just…” Cas tryed to find the right words “He's just a little over the top and out there I suppose, not that that's always a bad thing it's just a lot to keep up with sometimes.”</p><p>Sam smiled in the front seat and gave Cas a look through the mirror. “You know, I think thats the longest sentence you've said since we've met.”</p><p>“Since a quarter of an hour ago? That's not a very long time but I… Oh! You were making a joke.” well that's definitely not embarrassing, maybe this was a mistake after all.</p><p>“Castiel relax” Sam said “your brother said you're not normally nervous when I asked. I know its because you don't go out much and it's ok” Cas just gave him a black stare. His brother had talked about him, Oh great.</p><p>“Really Cas, me and Dean don't go out much other and were going to a friends dinner, well our families really, father figure sort of but were not tecnly related.”</p><p>This at least gave Cas some comfort, knowing that these two didn't have much experience with the outside world either and probably didn't have many friends like him as well, despte how nice they seem to be, Castiel knows how cruel humans are sometimes and with Dean… Well let's say Castiel really hopes that they treat him better then he had been when he was labeled as strange and a freak.</p><p>Once they had pulled into a car pack outside of Bobby's (So original i know) Dean grabbed Castiel's left hand, Cas looked up at Sam to see if this was ok and the other man just smiled and shrugged before taking his brother's other hand and leading them all inside.<br/>
Once in the diner Castiel saw, and heard, a gruff looking man with an equally gruff voice talk loudly in an accent cell. “No we don't deliver, ya Idjit, I've told you before, you want food, get your ass down here and get it yourself!” </p><p>“Haya Bobby” Sam greated cheerfully</p><p>“Sam! And Dean! Glad to you boys agen” the man, Bobby said as he leaned over the counter and pinched Deans cheek. “And who might you be then hay? Iv never seen you here before”</p><p>Castiel gulped, more people. “My name is Castiel” he said simply, then feeling stupid for just standing there he added weakly “I just met Dean and Sam”</p><p>Lucky for him this is where Dean cut in “yewh! He sawved me!” he said looking at Cas with admiration the boys hand still holding onto Castiel’s.</p><p>“Save you?” Bobby echoed</p><p>“In the store Bobby” Sam seemed rather sheepish at admitting this “I erm.. Well I lost him and Castiel kind of found him and helped him find me.” </p><p>“Boy, I keep telling you to put a leash on him when you idjits go shopping, you know hell run off at the first singh of pie!” </p><p>After being thoroughly reprimanded Sam ushered him and dean in a booth near the back and handed Castiel a menu. Dean was obviously excited at the previous mention of his favorite treat.</p><p>“Pie!” Dean demanded as soon as he sat down at the table. “Pie! Pie! Pie!”</p><p>“Ok, ok Pie. but you have to eat some real food first then you can have some tooth decay” Sam had ruffled his brother's hair at the last part and Dean giggled making a swatting motion at him in return.</p><p>“Anything look good to you, Castiel?” Sam asked, turning to face him.</p><p>Cas pondered for a moment then decided to just go with what he knows he'll like. “The bburgers sound good, the one with bacon sounds even better” and oh it definitely does, Castiel couldn't denly he loves burgers.</p><p>“Bwgwer! Bwgwer!” Dean copied, clapping his hands with little coordination and varying degrees of success.</p><p>“Ok ok you can have one to, I think I'll get a salad” </p><p>“Wabbet food” Dean said, making a truly disgusted face at his brother.</p><p>Cas chucked softly, waiting theses two scwobble was truly endearing, made him think about his own family…</p><p>“Alright imma order now, drinks?” </p><p>“Juwse!” Dean cherpt</p><p>“I'll just have water thanks” Cas said</p><p>Their meal went well, Cas gradually got more relaxed, Sam talked to him about his work and Dean basked in the attenchun of all whether it be his brother, Cas or the occasional Bobby who came to talk to them for a few moments in between service.</p><p>All in all maybe  leaving his house wasn't such a bad idea after all. Though of course that happiness was short lived, it always is.</p><p>Just as Dean finished his pie and Sam had paid the bill, the trio headed out back to the impala with full bellies and a growing friendship forming. Dean was swinging Castiel's arm as they walked and Sam had just started telling Cas about the time when Dean and him had had the same sort of dream about a game show that they were trapped in when out of nowhere Castiel's world went dark and a sharp pain spread out from the back of his head and migrated all trugo out his body.</p><p>Hours later Castiel woke up grogy, in pain and not at all in the mood to be shaken ruffly by cold hands. </p><p>“Cas! Cas! CAS!” a worried voice called to him from far away “Cas wake UP!” Wait, he knows that voice…</p><p>“Dean?” Castiel sat up then groaned when it made the world spin sickeningly around him. “Dean what's going on? Why do you seem… Different?” </p><p>“Oh never midnt hat now, have you seen Sammy?” </p><p>He blinked Sammy? Looking around he couldn't see the man anywhere. “Dean, what happened? I don't remember, we were just in the diner then we left, Sam was going to drop me off at my house then… Then…” they never got to his house, they were in the dinners parking lot.</p><p>“I dunno what happened, its all fuzzy” the boy seemed at a loss just like Castiel.</p><p>Feeling a little bad for even thinking about it, but having to make sure Cas asked “you dont think… Sam did this, knocked us out and ran off I mean?” He didn't seem the type but then again Castiels was wrong before.</p><p>Dean's head whipped his head around, anger flashing in his eyes “Sammy would never hurt me!” he said “and he wouldn't leave me either! He wouldn't!”</p><p>“Ok I believe you” Cas soothed “I guess.. I guess...” Casteil had no idea what he was trying to guess but Dean was looking at him and he couldn't just sit around doing nothing after they had been most likely attacked and Dean's brother was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Well go back to my house, I'll call Gabe and we'll call the police, they'll be better at finding him then us.” he thinks. But Cas leaves that last part out.</p><p>Dean looked like he might argue for a minute but nodded and shuffled closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>